dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blissey (3.5e Monster)
Description::This being resembles a plump matron and carries an egg around in its pouch. It cheerfully offers to heal your wounds. Combat (Su): As a melee touch attack that does not provoke attacks of opportunity, Blissey can place a kiss on a foe, forcing a Will save vs. DC 26 against confusion for 1 round per hit die. Blissey receives a +2 racial bonus to the DC, and the DC is Charisma-based. (Su): An egg is hurled up to 50 feet away. This requires a ranged touch attack, and if it hits, roll 1d4 to see what happens: (Ex): By making a successful touch attack, Blissey can grab a foe and hurl them up to 60 feet away. If they strike an object, they take 1d6 damage per 10 feet they fail to travel. If they strike another living creature, both take the damage. After being thrown, the target falls prone. This can only be performed on creatures up to one size larger than Blissey. (Su): With a full round action, Blissey can remove any status afflictions. This is a purely mental action. (Su): As a Standard action, Blissey restores 6d10 hit points to itself. It can also spend a Standard action to restore 3d6 HP to another with a touch. (Sp): Blissey may cast a special protection upon herself once per minute. This lasts for three rounds and provides the effects of the following spells: *''Improved mage armor'' (+6 Armor Bonus) *''Greater blink'' (50% miss chance) *''Shrink self'' (+2 Dex, -2 Str, +1 AC/to hit) *''Nightshield'' (Magic Missile Immunity, +4 bonus to saves) (Ex): Blissey has 50 more HP than her hit dice, feats and Constitution would indicate. Additionally, with a move action she can gain temporary HP equal to double her hit dice plus her Charisma modifier. This does not stack with any other form of temporary HP, including multiple uses of the ability. The sample Blissey gains 30 temporary hit points with Extra Health. Egg Move: ''' The Egg Move Blissey had as a Chansey improves further: *Metronome (Sp):' At will, a Blissey can trigger the expenditure of considerable amounts of minimally controlled arcane power. When it does so, an arcane effect is generated. If a Blissey uses this ability, it can use it again as soon as it has a standard action to spend. The DM may choose what happens at this point (generally equivalent to a 3nd level spell effect) or you can roll on this table: : :A Blissey can target the spell after it knows what it will be, but cannot voluntarily retract a spell once Metronome has been begun. The spell goes off as if the Blissey had cast the spell itself, at a caster level equal to the Blissey's HD+1 (rounded down). If, for whatever reason, the spell has no legal target the arcane energy explodes, as if the Blissey had suffered a scroll mishap with a 3nd level scroll. *'Present (Su):' Blissey can produce an effect similar to a ''lesser orb of fire at will, except that it deals 2d6 Fire damage per hit die. For every die where a 1 is rolled, that die instead restores 3 HP to the target. *''Substitute'' (Sp): Blissey can cast mirror image as a spell-like ability once per minute and simulacrum at will, although only one Simulacrum may be active at a time. Additionally, Blissey can designate a target to be a Substitute. Doing this deals 3d10 damage to Blissey, but creates an illusion around the target, making them appear to be her, while turning her invisible. All enemies who see this effect must make a Will save vs. DC 22 or immediately be fooled (this is a mind-affecting effect). This lasts for one minute. The DC is Charisma-based. References ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20